


defender

by rainyskiesatdawn



Series: RQG Soulmates [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, im just really soft for sasha okay, it's all very abstract, sort of??, spoilers for ancient rome sidequest!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyskiesatdawn/pseuds/rainyskiesatdawn
Summary: the colors she brought to their lives
Relationships: Sasha and everyone
Series: RQG Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600732
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	defender

**Author's Note:**

> sooo uhhh here's a little thing i wrote! hopefully gonna do one for each character (yes even bertie) but no promises as to how fast they will come out!

for Zolf, Sasha is the darkest blue, the churning of the ocean’s waves in a mighty storm. Something fierce, untamable, but so familiar that Zolf _aches_ when he sees her for the first time, alone in that alleyway. She’s family in a way that the others aren’t, some piece of his heart that he needs to keep close, protect, _protect._ It is her who drives him further, to be more than he is.

He doesn’t even realize her color has left until he hears Hamid’s “gone.”

&

for Bertie, Sasha was the ugliest, dirtiest brown, the one he’d find caked to the bottom of his shoe. But he needs her, he knows, to be the hero--not like Zolf was going to make much of a convincing damsel. And in some ways, he can grow to appreciate that. Much like a person can get used to mud-worn boots on a long adventure, he can get used to this gutter scamp.

He never did appreciate what the color meant, anyway.

&

for Hamid, Sasha is a muddied green, the same color of his cloak wet with tears. It’s more subtle for him, at first. After all, he’s always crying, always the weak link, always the loser. It creeps up on him, what she means, until all at once it’s Cairo and fire and _mine_ and he’s standing with her on top of that carriage and Hamid knows what it’s like to breathe again when the he can once again hear the _thump, thump, thump_ of a heart beating in her chest.

In the whirlwind of the return and the trip to Japan, it takes until they’re out of the dungeon for Hamid to notice the gray in what used to be tear-stained green, and Hamid _breaks._

&

for Wilde, Sasha is a ruddy orange, and the first time he notices this he has to do a double take. It’s just after he’s left them in the pit, and he’s been joking with Sasha, and then he emerges to a sun-baked mountain that’s orange, _so orange_ and he thinks, oh. And a part of him wants to cry, and a part of him wants to grin, and all of him wants to turn around and _stay._ But--he’s busy. And anyways, he’s sure to see them all later.

He never does, though, and for all the reasons he has to hate himself. He thinks of this the most.

&

for Azu, Sasha is a pale pink, a washed-out waif of a thing that looks so beaten down, so helpless, when she’s stabbing the monster over and over, that Azu has to give it her all not to cry. And then Azu sees her, and sees her, and _sees her,_ and she knows that no, she was wrong, that Sasha is strong, and brave, and wise, and funny, and possibly the most _person_ she had ever met. And Azu has been caught in her orbit, like all the others have, and she wonders, not for the first time, if the true Heart of Aphrodite isn’t standing a few feet away, gushing about a trap in the floor.

Azu always goes inside before twilight, these days. It’s not as if she can really see the sunset anymore.

&

for Grizzop, Sasha is a forest green, the way the light glimmers through the trees. Full of energy, wonder, potential, and isn’t that Sasha, Grizzop thinks, as she whirls around him, daggers blazing as she stabs through zombie after zombie. As he drags her out of the water trap, screaming at her, telling her in the only ways he can how much she means. As she stabs through another Roman, eyes blazing with so much light and heat and life that it makes him _sob._

Of course he had to take the hit for her. Of course he had to give up his life. He could never bear to see a world, after all, without her color in it.


End file.
